Truth in Lies & Shattered Time
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: Mary,daughter of Queen Catherine Of Aragon and King Henry VIII,learns a shocking truth about her true parents after she succeds to the throne, finding out that the woman her whole life that she believed was her mother isn't and learns that her greatest enemy was her true mother. She is the daugther of Queen Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII, all by a letter her late aunt left her.


**Author Note: New story that I wrote and has a small connect to** **Days Of Shadows Past.**

 **Here is the Prologue for my new story.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Spur of the moment story and that needed to be writing.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **~Truth in Lies and Shattered Time~**

 **Lies of a Princess**

* * *

 ** _In a dark castle not far from Greenwich, London, England. February 18th, 1516..._**

 _A young girl screams out a loud scream of pain has she tired to give birth to her child._

 _This child she wasn't suppose to be having right now._

 _Not for another seventeen years or so._

 _"Please, help me." she said softly._

 _"Not much longer, my Lady." the midwife said softly._

 _Onxy eyes open widely to stare at the midwife in horror._

 _"What do you mean, **not much longer.** **I want this baby out of me now.** " the young girl said before another wave of pain shot through her body._

 _"I can see the head, Sister. Just a little longer." An older girl with auburn hair and onyx eyes whispered softly in her little sister's ear._

 _"Your almost there, my Lady. Just a little longer." the midwife said before following silent again._

 _The fourth person in the room, an older woman just glared at the midwife._

 _"Shut up, woman. Isn't there anything that you can do to stop the pain." an older woman a couple years older than the girl giving birth and her older sister glared daggers at the midwife before waving her away._

 _"You are dismiss until after the birth" She said coldly._

 _B-but milady-" the midwife barely got out before she was cut off._

 _"No buts. LEAVE. NOW." the woman said firmly welling pointing towards the door._

 _"What are you doing, Mary? Where is the midwife going?" the young girl in the bed asked timidly._

 _"Out." was all the woman said._

 _"Anne, sweetheart. Just a little more. Just push when you feel the pain come. Just go with the flow." The other girl said softly in her sister's ear._

 _"Mary. I can't. It hurts to much. Please. One of you, make it stop. I don't want to do this anymore." the young girl said both to her sister Mary and the other Mary to make the pain go away._

 _"Don't worry lass. It will be over soon" a new voice said softly._

 _"Oh. Thank goodness you are here, Lady Potter." the older woman named Mary said happily._

 _"Princess Mary, this is the only favor I am doing and this is a one time offer." Lady Potter said softly._

 _"Anne, honey. This is Lady Isabella Potter. She is a midwife and will be helping us for the rest of the night." Mary said proudly._

 _"Aye. I only be here become my descendant and this little lady here",points at Princess Mary," I own a favor to her. I will help you just this once Mistress Anne unless something happen that I will need to help you again." Lady Potter said softly._

 _"But why did the other midwife, Lady Annabelle St-Claire have to leave?" the young girl in the bed-Anne- asked in puzzlement._

 _"Because child, she be a muggle and needs not know of magic." Lady Potter said with a laugh._

 _"Oh." was all Anne said._

 _"Lady Potter, when this is done I would gladly like to meet your descendant who sent you here?" Princess Mary asked with a smirk on her face._

 _"You may meet her when she joins the court in a another couple of years, your highness." Lady Potter said with a sigh._

 _"What's the matter? Has something happen to my sister." Mary asked in a panic._

 _"Nothing bad has happen, my lady. The baby will be here in a few minutes. Your sister is just weak and tired from trying to give birth right now." Lady Potter said softly to both Marys._

 _"Don't worry, Mary. Our sister will be fine. Nothing will happen to her. Anne is strong enough to survive childbirth and will live through this." Princess Mary said softy to the other Mary._

 _ **"Sister'?"** Lady Potter asked Princess Mary with a raise eyebrow._

 _"Yes, **'Sisters'."**_ _Princess Mary said with a smile on her face._

 _"How do you know them and why do you call them your **'sisters'?"**_ _Lady Potter asked._

 _"I grew up with them. I was raise with them in my household before my father's death. Anne and Mary have been very close to me. I meet up with them again in France where just _recently I was Queen there. They now serve the new Queen there and I'm just spending time with them until they go back." Mary said passionately to Lady Potter.__

 _ _"I see. May I asked why you are here,your highness? Why aren't you at court well **Queen** Catherine is giving birth to what she claims will be the **living** future King of England that she so believe that it will be?" Lady Potter asked softly._  
_

 _ _"I am here because a little bird told me that Anne was giving birth and she may die giving birth to this child. I had to be here to give Anne my support and my blessing because we three are sisters in my heart. I love Anne and I won't allow her to die, Lady Potter." Princess Mary said passionately to everyone in the room.__

 _ _"Lady Anne, push now." Lady Potter said softly.__

 _ _"I can't." Anne cried out in pain.__

 _ _"Push, milady." Lady Potter said softly again.__

 _ _Anne push with all her might before she felt something escape from her body.__

 _ _"W-what is it?" She asked softly well drifting in and out of consciousness.__

 _ _"It's a lass." Lady Potter said with a smile.__

 _ _"A girl. How lovely." Anne said before passing out from the pain of giving birth to a child.__

 _ _Mary Tudor patiently waited to hold the newborn child.  
__

 _ _"Here you go, child." Lady Potter said before passing the baby to Mary.__

 _ _Mary smile down at the child before looking her over.__

 _ _She had small tufts of reddish-gold hair on her head and has she open her eyes, Mary saw she had dark hooks for the soul, onyx eyes like her mother, Aunt and Uncle.__

 _ _Her hair told who her father was without thinking who was very hard.__

 _ _Henry The Eighth, King of England, was the father of Anne's baby girl.__

 _ _"What will you name it?" Mary asked the older Mary.__

 _ _"Mary." was all she said.__

 _ _"Shouldn't we asked Anne what she wants to name the baby before we decide and I like the name Mary but this is my sister's baby." Mary asked quickly.__

 _ _"No, even through I love Anne, she is too weak and tired from the birth. We need to let her rest. Beside she said if she had a daughter she would name it Mary after me or you her sister or she would name her Elizabeth after our mothers."Mary said softly.__

 _ _"But Anne-" was all Mary got out before a cry of pain interrupted them.__

 _ _"Anne" Mary scream before she put the baby down.__

 _ _"What's wrong with my sister?" Mary screamed at Lady Potter.__

 _ _"Oh, my." Lady Potter said in surprise.__

 _ _"What? What is it?" Mary screamed more loudly.__

 _ _"Your sister is giving birth to another child." Lady Potter said sweetly.__

 _ _"Not good, not good at all." Mary Boleyn said with a screamed in panic at what is happening to her younger sister.__

 _ _"Come on Anne you can do it." Mary Tudor said softly to Anne Boleyn.__

 _ _"You mean I have to go through this again." Anne softly voice said to them.__

 _ _"Yes, lass. Just a little bit longer." Lady Potter said with a smile.__

 _ _"Push Anne, push. You can do it Anne." Mary says softly.__

 _ _Anne pushed has hard has she could before feeling something leaving her body again.__

 _ _"What is it?" Anne has softly.__

 _ _"It's another lass, my Lady." Lady Potter said softly.__

 _ _"I wish to call her Luna." Anne said softly before she felt pain rush through her again.__

 _ _"What is happening?" Mary B asked quietly.__

 _ _"Has I believe this may happen, she is having triplets and the last baby will be born today." Lady Potter said with a laugh.__

 _ _Anne push, this time knowing this would be the last time she would have to push for right now.__

 _ _10 minutes later another child came out of her and with a loud cry to tell them the child was not happy to leave its mother's warm womb for the cold world.__

 _ _"It's a lad, my Lady Anne." Lady Potter said very softly.__

 _ _"Arthur." Anne said before falling back to sleep.__

 _ _"What are you going to do now, Princess Mary?" Lady Isabella Potter asked with a laugh.__

 _ _"Switch the oldest child with the dead child that I know the Queen gave birth too now." Mary said before vanishing with the eldest daughter.__

 _ _"Will Mary be alright?" Mary asked quietly.__

 _ _"Yes she will be we need to get you both back to France and make sure that no one notice that you both were gone the whole night." Lady Isabella Potter said before vanishing away with all of them back to France.__

 _ _The entire time Anne slept through what was going on around her and in the morning would have no memory of every giving birth to three children the night before and that one of them would become her greatest enemy never knowing that she was her true mother or that she had two other siblings that were her full siblings sharing the same mother and father and both born on the same day has her.__

 _All the time she would be raise believe she was the true heir to the throne when in reality she was a bastard the entire time she was being raise by her false mother and with her younger half-siblings._

 _Mary, Princess of Wales and Princess of England._

 _Daugther of Catherine Of Aragon and King Henry VIII._

 _Queen Mary I._

 _The true daughter of Queen Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII._

 _The true bastard Queen of England._

 _Not her younger full sister but herself._

 _She was a bastard when she was born and no matter what she had declane she was truly a bastard in the eyes of the law and had no right to the throne at all._

 _No matter what she would tell herself._

 _The **whore, Anne Boleyn, was her true mother** and that she had sent her own mother to her death when she was younger._

 _Mary would never be able to escape from the guilt and would treat Elizabeth poorly has she could never truly profirm that they were truly full sisers and not half-sisters has everyone believe and would contiune to believe through history._

* * *

 ** _In the Castle Of Greenwich, London, England. February 18th, 1516..._**

 _A older woman was in the middle of childbirth, screaming her head off at the pain._

 _"Dios Mio. God. Please God, help me. I can't lose this baby. Not again." the woman screamed loudly in a slightly Spanish accent._

 _"Your Majesty. Push now." one of the midwife said to the woman laying in the bed._

 _"I can't. I'm too tired. Lord Jesus, save my baby." the woman said before starting to pray._

 _"I can see the head, Your Majesty." the head midwife said._

 _"Just a few more push, milady." a lady-in-waiting said._

 _Catherine push with all her might before a faint cry was heard._

 _"What is it?" Catherine asked quietly._

 _"It's a girl." the midwife said softly._

 _"No, How could I have fail my husband again?" Catherine whispered to herself before pain shot through her body again._

 _"Ahhh" was Catherine could get out has the pain overwhelm her._

 _"Push Your Highness, another child is going to be born." the midwife said softly._

 _Catherine pushed for 20 minutes before the second child left her body._

 _Catherine smile and wait to hear what gender it was but all she got was silence._

 _"Why are none of you speaking? Tell me what's wrong with my baby?" Catherine cry with panic entering her voice._

 _"It's a Prince, Your Majesty but..." was all the midwife said._

 _"But, what?!" Catherine scream very loudly._

 _"The Prince was born dead." the midwife said very softly._

 _"No! It can't be. My Prince." was all Catherine said before she cry out in shock._

 _The King had enter well the news was being deliver to his Queen and barely looked at his daughter before he left the room again._

 _Catherine had fail him once again._

 _All they had was a dead son and sickly daughter from what he could tell._

 _He didn't know what he would do._

 _All he could do was pray for a mircale._

* * *

 _Mary walked silencely through the castle before entering the chambers of her niece and find that she was right when she said the Queen would give birth to a death child._

 _The Princess had passed away_ _shortly after being put to sleep and Mary made sure no one would ever know beyond her._

 _Picking up the deceased Princess and replacing her with the live one, Mary said good-bye with a sad look on her face._

 _"Good-bye Princess Mary and I'll sorry that you will never know your true mother and younger siblings." Mary said has tears fell down her cheeks._

 _"I hope you have a good life and please forgive me when your older if you every fine out the truth." Mary said softly to herself before pick up her deceased niece and disappeared from view has she had never been there._

 _Later she would buried the body of the true Princess Mary in a place no one would ever know and no one would ever suspected what Princess Mary Tudor had every did._

 _Years would pass before the past and the present would meet head on bring attends to young woman who had no memories of the night her daugthers and son were born._

* * *

"Presenting, the Lady Elizabeth Tudor." the herald said coldly for all the court to hear.

"Tell her to come forwards." a soft voice said to a guard.

The guard did has he was told and move towards the young woman.

With a slight bow, he held his hand out to escort the Lady Elizabeth to the older woman who was sitting on the throne in the center of the room where the woman was sitting.

Without a word, Elizabeth walk to the center with just the guard holding her hand has the whole room went silent.

"Your Majesty." Elizabeth said softly with a deep curtsy after she had got in front of the woman.

"Rise, Lady Elizabeth. **_We_ ** would like to welcome you back to court for your birthday, **sister.** " the woman said with a sneer and a hiss on the word 'sister'.

"Your Majesty, It's good to be back at court and on my birthday. Thanks for allowing me back." Elizabeth said before going into another deep curtsy.

"Through I had wish that you had died when you were a baby." Mary said with a curel whisper to her sister has onyx eyes stare back at her(the same eyes that she had and the ones that always haunted her dreams lately).

Elizabeth said nothing but kept the false smile on her face has she heard the words her sister had whisper for her ears only.

Jessica Tudor watch with a sigh at what her elder sister was doing to their beloved younger sister.

"Elizabeth, you are dismissed. I will call you when I need you." Mary said ending the meeting between the two sisters.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Elizabeth said graceful before going into a deep curtsy to her older sister before she left the throne room.

All Jessica could do was watch has her younger sister left the room and wonder if Mary would try to kill her again.

And if so, how soon would be force to pick a side between her sisters.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **AN: So here my new story and the end of the Prologue.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **I'll update when I'm able to.**

 **Orginal Titles:**

 **Lies and Secrets Of The Heart Of Queen Anne Boleyn**

 **Lies and Secrets of the Heart, Secrets Of The Past**

 **~ _AshlyKagome15~_**


End file.
